bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Archiv
Willkommen bei Wiki-Nui, Bioniclemaster724! Schön, dass sich mit dir noch jemand hier angemeldet hat (Wow, es werden immer mehr)! Bitte lies und beachte die Leitlinien des Wikis! Ich bin Nathanael1711, einer der beiden Administratoren dieses Projekts. Bei Fragen und Anregungen und allem, was das Projekt betrifft kannst du dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Ich hoffe, dass du noch lange bei Wiki-Nui bleibst und viel hilfst! Viele Grüße, N1711 | ... 13:50, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Du kennst mich ja schon... Also willkommen und hi! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:13, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke für die Nette begrüßung Hallo, danke für die nette Begrüßung ein paar von euch kenne ich ja schon, aber ich habe auch eine Frage, wie kann ich bilder zu den beiträgen dazu senden? Wäre nett wenn ihr antworten würdet. -- Bioniclemaster724 15:18, 11. Jun. 2008 Erstmal: Wenn du auf einer Diskussionsseite etwas schreibst, füge am Ende deiner Nachricht bitte immer ~~~~ hinzu; das wird dann durch deinen Namen und die aktuelle Zeit ersetzt. Nur so weiß man später noch, wer wann was geschrieben hat. ;-) Um Bilder einzufügen, muss du in den Artikel einen speziellen Code schreiben - lies dir dazu am Besten die Bilderhilfe durch. Gib dabei einfach einen beliebigen Dateinamen für das Bild ein (der Name sollte natürlich zum Bild passen, und die Dateiendung sollte stimmen). Danach kannst du den Artikel speichern oder die Vorschau aufrufen; dann wird anstelle des Bildes ein roter Link angezeigt. Diesen Link öffnest du einfach in einem neuen Tab/Fenster, dann kommst du auf eine Seite, auf der du nur noch die entsprechende Bild-Datei auf deinem PC auswählen musst, um sie dann mit einem Klick auf "Datei hochladen" hochzuladen. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:34, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke sehr das war wirklich hilfreich werde es bei meinem nächsten Beitrag ausprobieren. bioniclemaster724 15:08, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ach ja: wenn du beispielweise den Artikel ''Beispiel machen würdest, musst du als Überschrift nicht nocheinmal Beispiel schreiben. ;-) N1711 | ... 15:48, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Gut, werde es so machen, eine Frage wie wird man hier administrator? bioniclemaster724 18:27, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wenn die bisherigen Admins nach einem neuen Admins suchen und dich für fähig halten, werden sie dich von selbst fragen. ;-) Man kann also nicht einfach so ohne weiteres (über einen Bewerbungs-Button oder so) ein Admin werden. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:20, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Frage zu Bionicle Ich frage mich schon längere Zeit eine Frage: Ist die Liga der sechs königreiche Metru Nui? bioniclemaster724 14:39, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Nein, die Liga der Sechs Königreiche war ein Bündnis, das von den sechs Barraki geschlossen wurde. Mit ihren Armeen haben sie dann fast das ganze Matoraner-Universum erobert, bis sie von den Makuta besiegt wurden. Metru Nui wurde übrigens '''nicht' von den Barraki erobert, da die beiden Parteien einen Vertrag ausgehandelt hatten, der die Freiheit von Metru Nui garantierte. Mehr Informationen über die Liga findest du hier: *Liga der Sechs Königreiche *Bionicle Story (Kurzversion)#Die Ära von Metru_Nui (nur der Absatz "Vor 95.000 Jahren ...") *League of Six Kingdoms (BS01) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:10, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Noch 2 Fragen Hallo, wie kann ich Absätze machen? Wenn ich auf den vorschau button klicke dann steht alles nebeneinander. Und wie kann ich sachen in abständen hinschreiben? Mit Tabulator und Mit Leertaste? Aber wenn ich dann auf vorschau gehe stehen die sachen immer nebeneeinander. bioniclemaster724 14:51, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Absätze machst du ganz einfach, indem du zwei Mal Enter drückst, also einfach mit einer Leerzeile zwischen den Absätzen. Wenn du nicht willst, dass eine kleine Lücke zwischen den beiden Absätzen angezeigt wird, verwende einfach den HTML-Befehl . In Artikeln solltest du aber nur ganz selten, am besten nie verwenden, da die Artikel durch die kleinen Abstände zwischen den Absätzen übersichtlicher werden. Ich weiß allerdings nicht so ganz, was du dir unter "Sachen in Abständen hinschreiben" vorstellst - kannst du mal genauer erklären, was du meinst? -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:10, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Klar kann ich das also wenn ich z. B. hinschreibe Bionicle und ich will in z.b. 5 cm etwas daneben schreiben. bioniclemaster724 17:54, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Du könntest das beispielsweise mit Tabellen machen: Dieser Code erzeugt eine (unsichtbare) Tabelle mit einer einzigen Zeile und drei Spalten. Die erste Spalte beinhält das "Bionicle", die mittlere (leere) Spalte ist 5cm breit (du kannst stattdessen auch eine beliebige Zahl z.B. in Pixel ("px" statt "cm") oder Prozent ("%" statt "cm") angeben), und in der dritten steht eben das, was daneben stehen soll. ;-) Das sähe dann also so aus: Wenn du dann rechts einen langen Text schreibst und es zu Zeilenumbrüchen kommt, sieht das dann aber so aus: Wenn du willst, dass der Text nach einem Zeilenumbruch wieder nach links zurück"springt", dann hilft die eventuell weiter. Das ist ganz einfach ein Leerzeichen. Wenn man mehrere normale Leerzeichen nebeneinander schreibt, werden sie immer zu einem einzigen zusammengefasst (ist eine HTML-Sache - man kann dadurch seinen Quellcode mit beliebig vielen Leerzeichen übersichtlicher machen, ohne dass die Seite deshalb im Browser anders aussieht), bei ist das aber nicht so. Du kannst also schreiben: Bionicle Das, was daneben stehen soll Die Anzahl dieser Leerzeichen kannst du dann an deine Bedürfnisse anpassen. Der hier geschriebene Code ergibt übrigens: Bionicle Das, was daneben stehen soll Und wenn du einen langen Text daneben schreibst: Bionicle Langer Text blabla flip dat steht daneben und so und sfas öf asjf fo scnl af lsagk asfn awf hjf ladf ledvf sjaklfh lsdgh klsf hsakg hlög asdhg sdhf isdv ngf loinsd duisfnin iufnasuigh djfiuhe sdfnf iufh sdfh uihigahg sdgahdf ishafiuh aslifhusdfh shfasilhg sfhf sldhf sdfgjgdl ghlhg asogh doshgohsdog sladghsdfl sghsdvhlsdhg dföhsdvj Ich hoffe, dass das das ist, was du meinst. (Und ich es verständlich geschrieben habe ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:51, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke, das war genau das was ich wissen wollte, und es war gut erklärt. bioniclemaster724 12:14, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wie kann ich eine Tabelle machen? Wenn ich einen Artikel über z. B. Toa Lhikan machen will, wie kann ich dann diese Tabelle machen, wo eine Kurzebeschreibung und ein bild von ihm drinnen ist? bioniclemaster724 20:32, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Über Lhikan gibt es schon einen Artikel, deshalb gäbe es keinen Grund, nochmal einen zu schreiben. Ich werde aber trotzdem mal Lhikan für meine Beispiele "missbrauchen". ;-) Das, was in den Artikeln verwendet wird, ist nicht direkt eine Tabelle, sondern eine Vorlage. Im Grunde beinhält diese Vorlage zwar eine Tabelle, aber es wäre viel zu kompliziert, für jeden Artikel eine derartige Tabelle zu erstellen, deshalb nehmen wir den "Umweg" über solche Vorlagen. Guck mal hier! Dort findest du alle Infoboxen, die bisher als Vorlage erstellt wurden. Im Falle von Lhikan müsstest du die Vorlage "Charakter" verwenden. Dort steht dann ein spezieller Code, den du einfach von Anfang ( ) ganz oben in den Artikel kopierst. Dann füllst du das einfach wie ein Formular aus, also nach Name= schreibst du den Namen des Charakters (z.B. "Lhikan"), nach Bild= den Dateinamen eines Bildes und so weiter. ;-) Wenn du übrigens auf der Seite bis, auf der du die Informationen über eine Infobox erhältst, klick mal ganz oben auf "bearbeiten". Dann siehst du den Code, der sich tatsächlich hinter diesen Tabellen verbirgt, und du wirst verstehen, weshalb man das über Vorlagen und nicht direkt über die Tabellen macht. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 20:50, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ahh danke, ich habe Lhikan auch nur als Beispiel verwendet, aber danke für die Hilfreiche Info. bioniclemaster724 08:59, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hinweis Also, Bioniclemaster724, es ist wirklich schön, dass du hier so viel schreibst und bearbeitest, aber du mussst noch einiges beachten. #Wenn du einen Text übersetzt, musst du auf die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik aufpassen, sonst klingt das ganze etwas bescheuert. #Bevor du ein Bild hochlädst, sehe bitte erst einmal nach ob es das Bild nicht schon gibt; und gebe ihnen nicht solche ... seltsamen ... Namen wie "Die Toa Inika lassen sich nicht verschrecken" Hoffentlich bleibst du dabei, Toa-Nuva hat dir ja schon so viel erklärt ;-) N1711 | ... 12:59, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' ok mache ich, also das mit der grammatik habe ich ja schon ein bisschen verändert, dieser Text war der erste Text den ich von bionicle jemals übersetzt habe und ich mache das immer so, ich hole mir die texte und wenn es mir schwer fällt etwas zu übersetzten schreibe ich es erst wortwörtlich auf deutsch hin, deshalb kann es sein dass das ein oder andere wort 2 mal vorkommt. Mit den bildern ist das so, ich habe auf meinem computer ungefähr 500 Bilder von Bionicle und die sind alle geordnet, von Mata Nui, über Toa Mata und co. bis zu Mistika, und unter jedem bild steht etwas über diejenigen die auf dem Bild zu sehen sind, ich habe nur vergessen, die Namen auszutauschen, ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie dann hier so heißen tut mir leid und ich werde es ändern. bioniclemaster724 12:02, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Gut ;-) Nochmal zu "Die dunkle Zeit"; wenn du eine Seite erstellst, sieh dir bitte an ob es eine Seite nicht schon gibt und kontrolliere immer die Seite "Letzte Änderungen". Danke! [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 13:25, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Bücher Du hast ja im Lego Message Board ja schon ein paar Mal gesagt, dass du dir nirgendwo englische Bionicle-Bücher kaufen kannst. Schau doch mal bei '''Amazon.de' nach, dort habe ich bisher fast alle Bücher gekauft. Falls du online nichts bestellen darfst, frag mal beim Hugendubel nach, falls die bei dir in der Nähe irgendwo eine Filiale haben. Die übernehmen nämlich auch Bücher-Bestellungen aus dem Ausland, dort habe ich 2003 meine ersten B-Bücher gekauft. ;-) Die meisten Ausgaben müssen allerdings aus Amerika importiert werden, was natürlich längere Lieferzeiten zur Folge hat (1-3 Wochen). -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:56, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) zu dem Hinweis Also ich habe die Dunkle zeit eingegeben und da stand dran ich soll, wenn ich was darüber weis selber einen Artikel machen, und was meinst du mit letzte änderungen? bioniclemaster724 14:12, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp Toa-Nuva aber muss ich da, weil es ja aus Amerika kommt hohe versandkosten zahlen oder sind die normal? Ich versuche es demnächst mal auf Amazon.de, nochmal vieeelen dank für den tipp der kommt gerade rechtzeitig, habe nämlich bald geburtstag. bioniclemaster724 14:14, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wegen den letzten Änderungen: Links in der Navigation befindet sich ein Link Letzte Änderungen, dort kannst du immer sehen, welche Änderungen zuletzt im Wiki vorgenommen wurden. Und bzgl Die Dunkle Zeit: Das liegt dann eben daran, dass es keinen Artikel mit exakt diesem Namen gab. Hättest du aber einen Blick auf den Artikel Die Bionicle Story geworfen, hättest du gesehen, dass der Artikel zu diesem Story-Abschnitt bereits existiert. Dann hättest du den bisherigen verbessern oder überarbeiten können, anstatt ihn ganz neu zu schreiben. ;-) Zum Thema Bestellungen: Wenn du über Amazon.de oder Hugendubel bestellst, kommen für den Amerika-Import keine zusätzlichen Kosten hinzu, weder für Versand, noch für Zoll oder so was. ;-) Und wenn du bei Amazon.de nur Bücher kaufst, ist auch der Versand zu dir nach Hause kostenlos. Das bezieht sich aber nur auf die Bestellungen bei Amazon.de selbst - man kann dort auch von anderen Amazon-Mitgliedern Artikel bestellen, da können dann noch Versand- und Zoll-Kosten dazukommen. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:29, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ja; das Problem ist nur der Standard-Skin, der jetzt von Avatar wieder von Monobook zu Monaco geändert wurde; d.h. es sieht nicht aus wie bei Wikipedia. Also; wenn du die Seite sehen willst musst du unter der Sidebar "Bionicle-Wissen" etc. auf den Link "Zuletzt geändert" klicken und du kommst auf die Letzte-Änderungen-Seite. [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 15:54, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ok aber auf amazon.de habe ich geschaut, da gibt es nur die zwei deutschen bücher und eins ohne titel und ohne bild, das aber anscheinend von 2007 sein soll, muss ich da vielleicht auf amazon.com gehen? bioniclemaster724 18:12, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Du musst unter "English Books" nachsehen. [[Benutzer:Nathanael1711|'N']] | Diskussion-- 18:34, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC)